Technical Field
The invention relates to a visual recognition technique, and particularly relates to a method, an apparatus and a computer program product for positioning pupil.
Related Art
A current eye tracking technique is mainly divided into an invasive eye tracking technique and a non-invasive eye tracking technique. The invasive eye tracking technique is to set a search coil in the eye or to use an electrooculogram. The non-invasive eye tracking technique includes a free-head eye tracking technique or a head-mount eye tracking technique. Along with development of technology, the eye tracking technique is widely applied in various domains such as neuroscience, psychology, industrial engineering, human factors engineering, marketing advertising, computer science, etc.
By using the eye tracking technique to assist communication of speaking inconveniences and physical difficulties, it brings many conveniences to person with restricted mobility. For example, with assistance of eye movement electronic products, the eyes can be used to replace a mouse to implement communication, Internet access, video-audio entertainment activities, etc. However, since the invasive and non-invasive eye tracking techniques have to be used in collaboration with expensive software and hardware equipment, and require a complicated calibration procedure, stability of execution state thereof is poor, and the product cost is relatively high, such that the eye tracking technique cannot be popularised.